The Cliffhanger
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: Mimi is reading... But when a cliffhanger appears, will she be able to go after it? :3 Trying to be more active!


**A/N: Helloooooooo! :D**

**I know, I'm NOT SO ACTIVE. School's fault :C**

**With this story I'm saying: I'll try to be more active and go further with my stories :3**

**R&R!**

* * *

_Dawn was climbing up a tree that led to the balcony of her room._

_She was going back in the same way she came out._

_Once she was high enough, she jumped down and landed softly on her balcony._

_Feeling very pleased with herself, she went in and locked the doors leading outside._

_Turning around, she nearly screamed._

"Mimi!"

Mimi gasped, closing the book and throwing it under her bed.

_At this time, I should train ... If they find out I'm reading, it's the end..._

"How are you?" Dimentio's face peeped out from behind the door.

"Everything was fine before you walked in. Now go away. "Mimi replied coldly.

Dimentio, however, entered the room. "Why are you avoiding me, my dear Mimi? I thought you liked me~ "

Mimi's cheeks reddened. "Go away! I have to finish! "

"Finish what?" Dimentio's smile widened. "You don't want to know the good news that the dear Count has for you?"

"Hmpf." Snorted Mimi.

"I didn't understand," smiled Dimentio, stepping in front of her.

Mimi sighed. "Come on, tell" she whispered, accompanied by a gesture of the hand.

"Well, after my failure -no, O'Chunks's- our dear Count has decided to send you in a nice place in the Sammer's Kingdom and wants to meet you right now!"

"NOW!?" Shouted Mimi. "Why did not you tell me before?"

"But you avoid me~"

"Come on. NOW. Before we do, the better. "

Mimi teleported, along with Dimentio.

The curtains of the room moved as soon as they disappeared.

The purple light of the Void bounced on some rubee, making it shine.

The canopy bed of Mimi was empty, left in a hurry, and had a feeling of unfinished business.

One thing that only Mimi knew.

And that made her trembling inside.

Passed about a half hour, then a ruby rattled, two, three, opening the door.

The door swung open , letting the shapeshifter come in.

"Missions, missions, missions ... Ugh, it took a lot ... Where did I put the book? I absolutely have to ... "Mimi muttered, putting a hand under her bed.

"Mimi?"

Oh, no ... Not again ...

"What?" Mimi said, turning around.

"Have you seen my wrench?"

Mr.L was at the door. He seemed to have done a lot of work: his hair was matted, his overalls dirty and his gloves were dripping oil.

Mimi jumped at the sight of the oil dripping. "Get out of there! You will ruin the carpet! And no one in this castle knows how to clean the carpet, let alone you! "She shouted, standing up.

"Hey, you woke up from the wrong side of the bed today? I only asked a wrench, " muttered Mr.L .

"Yes, I know you but you don't make me never finish-Aargh why do not you leave me alone I have to do don't you see?" Mimi stammered hysterically.

"Okay, calm down. I'll ask O'Chunks. L-ater. "

With these words Mr.L walked away from the room, leaving Mimi to her thoughts.

And now ... I will be able to know what happened!

Mimi reached under the bed, looking for a rectangular shape.

"Uugh .. Do not get it ... "She muttered, attracting O'Chunks, who was passing in front of her door.

"Ya need 'elp, lass?" he asked, stopping.

Mimi felt the pages of the book and grabbed it, giving him a look of fire.

"NO. Now please close the door. "She said coldly.

"Even before she was so" Mimi recognized the voice of Mr.L out "leave her alone."

O'Chunks looked at Mimi, then shrugged and closed the door.

Mimi pulled the book, triumphant.

Got to pass ... The cliffhanger ...

Mimi flipped through the light pages of the book, sniffing its smell.

She found the sign and opened the page, looking for the line.

Three clear hits broke the calm that had just formed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mimi screamed, hiding the book behind him.

"Mimi ... it's dinner time" whispered Nastasia, in her calm tone.

"No, no, no, NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Mi... No, she didn't exclaim this. Who was, then..?

Nastasia approached Mimi, entering the room.

"Who did..." she whispered.  
"MWAHAHAHA!" A voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitst op!" A scared Nastasia exclaimed, hugging the little shapeshifter.

"Come out, Dimentio! We know it's you!" Exclaimed a brave Mimi.

"_Do you like OOCness?_" And, suddenly, me, the Author, popped in the room.

"AAAH!" The two screamed, hugging themselves.

"Hey, don't be scared... There's a reason cause I came here." I whispered, in a calm tone.

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Nastasia, adjusting her glasses.

"IT'S THAT THIS DAMN STORY DOESN'T HAVE A POINT!" I shouted, angry. "Mimi was going to solve some damn cliffhanger and everybody was annoying her and there isn't a point in this story!"

Mimi froze. "Then... Why don't letting me finish?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure the readers would like it..."  
"So, I'll read the book right no-" Mimi's hand searched for the book. "FEDE! WHERE IS THE DAMN BOOK!"

I smiled. "Probably Dimentio has already stole it, like I asked him to do. Nothing more to do! Bye!" And, with that, I left.

Mimi blinked her eyes.

"What..."

Five..

Four..

Three..

Two...

One...

And she realized.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"**


End file.
